Even A Blind Person Can Be A Hero Révision
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: AU- Danielle Fenton, "Danny" déménage a Amity City avec sa famille. Mais un accident détruit alors tout les rêves de la jeune fille sur une vie meilleure. Maintenant, en plus des conséquences de l'accident sur sa famille, elle doit apprendre a vivre avec ses pouvoirs de fantômes et leur responsabilité. Mais surtout, apprendre a vivre en tant que personne aveugle. /!\ Genberdend /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Danny Phantom (Fantôme en français). Je m'excuse pour la plus part des erreurs qu'il y dans ce texte.**

 **Appréciez la lecture !**

* * *

Mon nom est Danielle Fenton, Danny pour les intimes. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans des plus typiques, de long cheveux noir corbeau avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Un corps malheureusement un peu trop maigre mais pas assez pour que ma santé soit atteinte mais malgré tous des formes là où il en faut. Si quelqu'un m'entendait maintenant, il trouverait cette présentation stupide et surtout stéréotypé. Mais bon personne n'est là pour entendre, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur. Mes parents, Jack et « Maddie » Madeline sont des chasseurs de fantômes. Es-ce-que je crois au fantôme ? Non, je veux dire bien que mes parents fassent des recherches sur eux depuis plus de vingt ans, ils n'en non jamais rencontrer un. Et ma sœur, « Jazz » Jasmine, âgée de seulement deux ans de plus que moi et pourtant raconte à tout vas qu'elle est une adulte. Franchement, c'est stupide autant profiter de son enfance le plus possible avant la fasse adolescente et adulte. Elle rêve tout simplement que d'un, que nos parents se rendent compte de l'embarras qu'ils nous portent et de deux, d'être psychiatre pour enfant. Mon rêve à moi ? Devenir astronaute.

Vivre avec eux est une grosse épreuve. Bien que les inventions de mes parents ne marchent jamais vraiment comme elles devraient, ils sont très intelligents. Bon ma mère plus que mon père quand même et Jazz est aussi intelligente qu'elle. Et puis il y a _moi_ , la dernière de la famille. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente qu'eux et je ne suis douée en rien, mais alors rien. Ou alors, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas trouvée en quoi je suis douée.

Mais contrairement aux apparences, je les aime plus que tout, ce sont mes supports. Bien que j'aie quand même un peu de mal quelquefois de comprendre ce qu'ils dissent, ça ne m'empêche pas de les aimer. J'ai d'ailleurs, cacher dans ma chambre plusieurs livres sur les sujets qu'ils aiment. Je ne veux pas être encore plus laisser derrière que je ne le suis déjà.

Dû à l'étrange travail de mes parents, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de temps à nous accorder, à Jazz et moi. C'est surement pourquoi Jazz a décidé de devenir mature plus rapidement que normalement. Elle m'a apporté tout le soutien que j'avais besoin, du moins quand elle était là.

Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que mes parents et ma sœur certes, mais je ne suis pas non plus stupide. Il me faut juste un temps incroyable pour réaliser ce que je veux faire. J'ai des notes passables, j'imagine que, si j'étudiais beaucoup plus sérieusement, je pourrais être dans les premiers de la classe. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance au collège* m'aide. Comme je suis la sœur de « la meilleure élève que l'école est connue » je ne peux pas inaperçus auprès des professeurs. Peu m'apprécie car je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que ma sœur, et pour les élèves qui l'ont connu, je ne suis pas assez jolie.

J'ai été harcelée, du moins à la limite du harcèlement. Les autres n'étaient pas stupide à ce point. Ils savaient parfaitement quoi faire pour faire passer leur stupide harcèlement comme de simple petite brimade entre camarade. Je n'avais pas d'ami, personne ne voulait l'être. Trop peu jolie, trop stupide et j'en passe. C'est aussi ça qui ont fait dégringoler mes notes et mon état émotionnel. Quand Jazz, pour une petite visite envers son professeur préféré à remarquer mieux que les professeurs ont toujours faits ce qu'il se passait, à passer des soirées entières à supplier mes parents de faire quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas que mes parents ne voulaient rien faire, mais quoi faire quand il n'y a pas de preuves ? Leur solution a été un peu démesuré si vous voulez mon avis. Porter pleine envers l'école n'aurait rien fait c'est pourquoi, ils ont décidé de déménager à Amity City après la fin de l'année. Comme ça, j'entrerais dans un nouvel environnement ou je ne connais personne pour ma première année de lycée.

Aujourd'hui, après la première semaine de vacances, nous pouvions enfin emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. Ça avait pris un certain temps pour que toutes les machines de mes parents ne soient emmenées là-haut, c'est pourquoi seule Maman avait été la seule à vivre à la nouvelle maison durant ce temps.

Jazz était assez triste de devoir quitter notre ancienne ville et ses amis mais ne m'en voulait pas ? Je veux dire que c'est malgré tout ma faute si on avait dû déménager. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir jamais rien remarquer. Rien n'était sa faute, n'y la mienne m'a-t-elle répétée en boucle. Malgré tout je me sentais mal quand même et j'espérais vraiment que tout se passerait bien.

 _Rien ne pouvait mal tourner, n'est-ce-pas ?_

* * *

 **Collège* : Comme il a quatorze ans, et que j'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai quitté le collège et que je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'école en Amérique j'ai décidé d'utiliser notre version d'école ( en France). Je n'aie aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir chercher pour me mettre dans l'histoire comme il fallait et j'en suis désolée.**

 **N'hésitez pas a écrire un commentaire car j'ai besoin d'avis pour pouvoir avancer !**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2,

Pour le moment, comme je ne sais encore trop comment faire passer quelque informations, je me rends bien compte que l'histoire est assez inintéressante pour le moment. Désolé pour ça !

* * *

Le trajet avait été long, _trop long_ , même si c'était Papa qui conduisait. Papa à toujours aimer rouler sans respecter le code la route. Ni les vitesses, ni les amendes et ni les policiers ne l'empêchaient de rouler moins vite et calmement. _C'est incroyable qu'on ait jamais eu d'accident impliquant d'autre conducteur_ était la seule chose que je pouvais penser.

Surtout avec la Van « _Fenton_ », « **Entièrement monter par ta mère et moi, pour de longs voyages agréables et surtout, pour la chasse aux fantômes !** » avait clamé mon père la première fois où je l'avais vue. La Van ne passait pas, et ne passerait jamais inaperçus. Le Van n'avait même de de roues, c'était simplement le même système que les Tanks. On voyait parfaitement toutes les soudures que mes parents ont dû faire pour l'assembler, et soyez sûr que si vous vouliez l'utilisez, vous devez avant tout et surtout désactivez les armes. Un faux mouvement, et vous pouviez être sûr que vous regretteriez pendant la minute suivante d'avoir même essayez de toucher à quelque chose.

De longs voyages agréables étaient surtout la chose qui pouvait le plus faire rire tout le monde. Bien que le Van soit assez grand pour nous de dormir dedans donc assez spacieux, il valait mieux ne pas risquez de se retrouvez assis sur ses sièges pour de longues heures. Croyez en mon expérience. Le Van et Jack Fenton au volant, vous pouviez être sûr que vous avez de grande chance de vomir tous ce que vous avez mangez avant de monter.

Nous étions trois dans le Van; Jazz, Papa et moi. Maman n'est pas là, pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un de, je cite, « **Quelqu'un pouvant s'assurer qu'aucun problème ne soit arriver avec leurs petits bébés** ». Mon père aurait pu y aller, mais nous savions tous que c'était une mauvaise idée. Papa était légèrement, tête en l'air. D'autant plus qu'apparemment leur plus grande invention avait été déjà emmenés là-haut et qu'il fallait absolument s'en occupez.

Papa conduisait, Jazz a ses coté à se retenir de vomir mais en même temps, à hurler à notre père de calmez le jeu ou nous n'arriverons jamais en un seul morceau à la nouvelle maison. Principalement moi, parce que j'étais derrière, avec le restant des cartons. Cartons qui semblaient, tous autant que les autres aiment écraser mes doigts de pieds si je laissais mes pieds au sol. Bien que Jazz soit de caractères calme et réfléchis, quand Papa était au volant, mieux vaut valait que Jazz dorme plutôt que d'être réveillée.

Je ne me souviens jamais combien de fois que Jazz à crier à Papa de la laisser conduire _,_ **avant d'avoir un accident** disait-elle. C'était toujours le même cirque, sauf si c'était Maman au volant. Et moi, j'étais derrière, à écouter mon père chanter à tut tête juste pour embêter Jazz. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'observai le paysage. Mon ordinateur posé sur mes genoux, au cas où, pendant le voyage l'envie me prenait de regarder un film.

Jazz se retourna vers moi, pour faire les gros yeux en regardant Papa ce qui me fit rigoler. Elle me sourit avant de se retourner pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Malgré l'air conditionné, il fessait beaucoup trop chaud dans la voiture. Il me semble que Jazz avait dû dire quelque chose du genre, « **Mais quelle idée de déménager juste au début des vacances d'été alors qu'il fait si chaud** ». Je n'écoutais que discrètement, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passais vraiment.

Maman avait au début penser à me faire venir avec elle, histoire de me changer les idées au plus vite mais j'avais refusé. Le fait qu'elle m'aurait eu dans les pieds n'aurait pas aider à grand-chose de toute façon. Elle l'avait bien pris et n'avait pas chercher à me forcer. Je suis sûre que Jazz y était pour quelque chose, elle avait surement dû leur jouer du numéro « psychiatre » comme elle le fessait si souvent. Malgré le fait que j'adore ma sœur, c'est l'une des choses que je déteste le plus chez elle.

Alors que je commençais à somnoler, malgré le fait d'être secoué dans tous les sens. Jazz se retourna vers moi toute contente. « **On est arrivé petite sœur** » a-t-elle joyeusement chanté. Je me redressai, elle poussa mon ordi pour pouvoir m'étirer. Remettant mes chaussures, qui était, miraculeusement rester à leur place durant le trajet, je jetai un œil dehors.

La ville sur laquelle j'avais fait quelque recherche, paraissait beaucoup plus grande dans la vraie vie qu'à l'écran. J'ouvris ma propre fenêtre et sortie ma tête dehors, en fessant bien attention. Jazz me lança un regard qui disait clairement « _rentre ta tête ou je serais celle qui le fera_ » mais je l'ignorai. Sentir l'air chaud me donna un petit haut de cœur du au secousse du Van mais cela fessait un peu de bien malgré tout. Je n'apprécie pas trop la chaleur du moins quand il fait énormément chaud.

Je voyais, du moins dans le léger laps de temps que me le permettait la vitesse de Papa de voir les têtes des passant plutôt choqué à la vue du véhicule. Je rigolai un peu, les trouvant non pas stupides mais voilà quoi. Les bâtiments étaient de la même architecture les uns que les autres mais ne se ressemblait pas en même temps.

Mon regard se posa alors sur un grand bâtiment, avec sur son toit un étrange appareil. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis quelque chose sur son côté, une énorme enseigne.

 _Dites-moi que je rêve bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ?!_

* * *

Je remercie Ange, de son commentaire car il ma quand même montré que ce que j'avais écrit bien que _"le début pourrait être un eu plus accrocheur"_ était intéressant _._ Si tu lis ceci ne te sens pas mal hein, je suis d'accord avec toi. Si besoin n'hésite pas a me contacter sur le site si possible ou alors sur Wattpad ou la fiction est également poster.


	3. Courte explication

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un message d'information. Pour le peu de personne ayant aimé cette fanfiction merci beaucoup ! Sachez qu'elle date maintenant de bien trois and, et que donc mon style à totalement changer (voir même disparut car j'ai arrêté d'écrire) je vais malgré tout essayer de reprendre cette fanfiction. Le premier chapitre est déjà en cours de révision.

Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas accès a mes vieux chapitres que je dois retrouver dans mon bazar. J'ai beau me souvenir de ce qui devait se passer je n'ai pas assez d'information.

Aussi, sachez qu'il y a un risque que je ne reprenne définitivement pas cette histoire, et pour ça j'en suis désolée.

Cordialement, Tchiiiiouu.


End file.
